creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Fun House
Greetings kiddies and welcome to the second issue of CREEPS CASTLE! It is I, CREEPS, back for another delirious-dose of mayhem for you, in my CASTLE Hee-Hee! I am CLOWNING AROUND, which reminds me of this shriek's tale. This bile-covered-concoction, shall rattle your funny-bones... In the cold-night, in the fall of 1898, two boys were in an amusement park, together, in southern-California. They walked around and came upon a building with the bright-blue words: "FUN HOUSE" across the front of it. "It is a fun house, Will" one boy told the other one. "Yes it is George. Do you want to go inside?" Will replied, asking him. "Of course my friend" George answered and they entered the two little doors, together. George and Will walked passed bizarre-mirrors, which distorted their reflections in a pink and orange room, going through a large, multicolored, spinning-tube. The boys entered a room of yellow, with small, multicolored-balls in it. George and Will dove, down into the balls and laughed, as they swam through them. They came to a red-door, with a blue balloon painted on it, at the other end of the room. George opened the door, revealing a clown. It had yellow-hair, a black collar, with white polkadots and a white suit, with black-shoes. The boys looked up, at the clown's black painted-face, with white-lips, a yellow nose and white, painted-on eyebrows. Its eyes were also white and painted-on. "Wow, a clown, George!" Will said to him, smiling. "Yes sir indeed!" he agreed. Suddenly, the clown moved and put its black-gloved-hands on Will's shoulders, laughing in a chipmunk-voice. He and George gasped and Will jumped back, out of the clown's grip. They saw the clown's white-cigar, drop out of its mouth of white, razor-sharp fangs, as it leaned forward. George and Will ran up, passed the clown, in a mad dash, screaming loudly. The following day, the boys were out, walking in a town. "I am telling you, that clown is a vampire, Will" George said. "Yes it was!" Will agreed. "It has been in that fun house since it was built ten years ago" George explained to his friend. Suddenly, they saw four older bullies by a fence on the corner of the brick-street. "Howdy, jerks, what have you been doing?" one bully asked the George and Will. The bully pulled a switch-blade knife on the boys, approaching them both. He put it to George's throat and uttered to him, "do not even move jerk, or I shall slit your throat indeed" the bully warned George. "Leave him alone Taylor!!!" Willv said to the bully, begging him. "Shut the heck up, jerk!" Taylor replied to him. "Let's go boys for now!!" Taylor said to the two other bullies and they took off. That was rather close George. Are you alright?" Will asked, hugging him. "Yes it was thank you Will. I think so" he replied and they walked off together. That night, the boys were back in the amusement park, by the fun house. "Do you want to even try to go in there again?" George asked Will. "No, are you mad, George?" Will replied. "Me either" George agreed and Taylor and the two other bullies showed up. "Well, look who it is fellas!" Taylor said to the two others. "The jerks Taylor" they laughed in reply. "RUN GEORGE!!" Will screamed and he followed Will into the fun house. "Kill them both in there!" Taylor told the other bullies, quietly and they ran in the fun house too. The boys ran to the red door, as quick as they could. Taylor and his friends were almost to them, rushing fast to the yellow room, with the small, multicolored-balls in it. "OPEN THAT DOOR GEORGE!!!!!" Will shouted. George pulled the door open, seeing the vampire-clown behind it. "End of the line jerks!" Taylor said to the boys, opening his switch-blade knife. The vampire-clown came towards Taylor, passed George and Will, starting to laugh in its chipmunk-voice. The clown gripped Taylor by his neck and sunk its white, razor-sharp fangs into his throat, immediately. Taylor screamed, along with the other bullies. Taylor dropped dead down, into the balls and the inhuman-clown roared-deeply at the other two bullies. They screamed and screamed, as the creature held them by their shirts and fed on both of their necks, killing them. "Let's go!" George told Will and they took off up, through the red-door, as the sound of the vampire-clown giggled. Well, it looks like Taylor and his two friends won't be CLOWNING AROUND anymore eh kiddies? Ha-Ha! I guess George and Will were too old to like that clown, because it really SUCKED Ha-Ha-Ha!